Fragile as Glass
by SiddyQ
Summary: What would you do if everything you held dear in life was taken from you? Would you fight to get it back? This story is rated for discriptive intence scenes.
1. Where the heart is

_Okay! Here it is, the first chapter...sorry that took so long to get out! I had a huge case of writers block on the ending. Oh well, hope you all enjoyed; please leave me a review...any helpful comments or suggestions welcomed! Oh and I (sadly) can't claim ownership over the League or and of the characters from the books_  
  
**Anacalagon:** lots of Skinner...well we shall see (  
  
**Raven Slivers:** Ok, ok it's starting to be written. Glad you liked the imagery  
  
**Funyun:** Good guess!  
  
**Clez:** There I got it up! It's my turn with the suspense now lol  
  
**Duce-Gemini**: Thanks for your help...and yes sorry but the romance stays grin  
  
_Okay now on with the story...from now on the shout outs will be at the end of each chapter._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom smiled; when Nemo had said "See the world..." he hadn't been exaggerating. After leaving Africa they had traveled to India-Nemo's home country-a strange and beautiful land. Tom agreed with Nemo that the British needed to hand it back over to its people; the League had helped out with this problem a bit. Tom chuckled at the memory; it had ended up with Mina acting as Kali-goddess of death- and with a bit of help from Skinner and Mr. Hyde they had managed to scare the wits out of several British officers who had been abusing their power.  
They had made many ports of call all over Asia and the South Pacific and now having rounded the tip of South America, they were headed to America. Tom was standing at the very front of the deck watching as the shore line drew closer. He heard the door open behind him; the clicking of heels announced Mina's presence. She leaned on the rail beside him, staring out at the sea.  
  
"Looking forward to going home Agent Sawyer?" Tom smiled, despite having become good friends she still called him by his title, though it didn't have the formality it once had.  
  
"Yeah, guess I am. It's been almost a year since I left." Tom sighed "I just hope it'll be a bit more joyful this time." Tom's mind wondered back to the last time he'd come home. It had been to bury his best friend. Mina put a hand on his shoulder; she was the only one he had told about Huck. "Tom," She turned him to face her "You need to let them go peacefully to their graves." Tom jerked his head up sharply  
  
"What!" Mina sighed  
  
"Tom it was not your fault that Huck or Allan died; we all know that." He sighed and started to reply but Mina put a finger to his lips. "No; it was their choice, and they chose to save your life Tom. Frankly, I for one am very glad that they did." A ghost of a smile played across Tom's face.  
  
"Thanks." Tom knew that Mina was right; he just didn't want to let them go, at least not yet.  
  
"Now, Agent Sawyer I believe that Nemo will be serving dinner soon."  
  
Walking into the dining room Tom noticed that even though they were the last ones to the table the food hadn't been served. Tom and Mina took their costmary seats on the left side of the table across from Jekyll and Skinner; Nemo sat at the head.  
  
"Bout time you two showed up. We was beginning to think that Sawyer here had jumped overboard to try to get there faster." Skinner said. The thief's white make-up bent up into a smirk, Tom laughed.  
  
"Not hardly."  
  
"Indeed Tom, I haven't seen you this excited in quite some time." Jekyll said. Tom shrugged.  
  
"Well, they say home's where the heart is. Till now I've never really understood that." Conversation was cut short at the cooks started filing in with the food. It was the unusual Indian cuisine that Tom found he was actually starting to enjoy. Silence fell over the group for the remainder of the meal; even Skinner's ever-going mouth was quiet. Pushing his empty plate forward Tom leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Nemo," The captain glanced up "where are we going to make port?"  
  
"New Orleans." Tom's heart skipped a beat.  
  
_"That's right on the Mississippi!"_ thought Tom excitedly  
  
"Tom is everything ok?" Mina asked, noticing the look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I just realized how close to my home we really are. It would only take me about four days to get there."  
  
"Well, if you're going to be so close, why not just pop in for a little visit?" Everyone looked at Skinner in surprise. "What? Sawyer here has been moping bout that girl of his for long enough. He needs to pay her a visit." At this Tom's face turned a deep shade of red. Mina raised her eyebrows and Jekyll chuckled quietly. Tom, quite red in the face, stood up.  
  
"Um...I think I'll get ready to go ashore." As he stood up to leave the room the rest of the League tried unsuccessfully to hide their smiles.  
  
The Nautilus docked under the cover of darkness. The League had agreed to meet in the hold of the Nautilus. The first thing that Tom noticed when he walked into the room was the large covered object on the far side of the room. Nemo noticed Tom's staring at it and allowed a small smile to play across his face.  
  
"Agent Sawyer, I believe that you will be most interested in this." Nemo walked over to the object and pulled the cover off in one swift motion. Tom gasped.  
  
"You rebuilt it!" in front of Tom stood a completely rebuilt Nemo-mobile. Nemo just gave a small smile to the surprised American and opened the door to the driver's seat.  
  
"Would you care to give us the honor Agent Sawyer?"  
  
"You...you want me to drive?" Skinner chuckled and slapped a hand on Tom's shoulder.  
  
"Just try not to drive it into a building this time, huh?" Tom tried to glare at the thief, but couldn't keep a smile from crossing his face. Skinner shoved him forward.  
  
"Go on; don't have all day!" Tom shook his head and climbed into the car. It has the roof on this time.  
  
_"Well this could be interesting"_ Tom thought as the rest of the League climbed into the car; Mina took the front seat. Throwing a smile at Mina Tom leaned back in his seat.  
  
"So, where to Nemo?" Nemo, sitting between Jekyll and Skinner in the back, leaned forward.  
  
"We will be heading here." He pointed to a place on a map which he handed to Mina "It's marked." Mina nodded, studying it for a moment.  
  
Tom turned the car on and headed for the hatch that was opening; pulling down the gangway Tom smiled remembering the last time he had driven a car down it. As if sensing his thoughts Mina leaned over to him.  
  
"Please do try to drive a bit slower this time." Tom laughed  
  
"Aye, aye, ma'm. Now which way do I go?" Mina glanced back at the map before answering.  
  
"Turn right at the end of the dock, then left after six blocks."  
  
"Will we be passin' any pubs?" Skinner leaned up. Mina turned and glared at the thief.  
  
"Though the answer is most likely yes we will not be stopping. The last thing we need is attention and a drunk invisible man would hardly be discreet!" Skinner slumped back in his seat muttering under his breath about never getting to have fun. A comfortable silence fell over the group interrupted occasionally by Mina giving Tom directions.  
  
Pulling up in front of the hotel that Nemo had chosen, the League all stepped out.  
  
"Where should I put the car?" Tom asked after helping Jekyll get the bags out of the back.  
  
"I would pull it around back. It will be less likely to be seen there." Nemo said. Tom nodded and got back into the car. The rest of the League headed into the hotel.  
  
Tom pulled the car down the alley and parked it behind the building. It was a tight fit but Tom was pleased to find he had gotten it back with out a scratch. He smiled remembering all he had put the first car through; it was hard to believe that only seven months had passed since he first met the League in Gray's library. It seemed to Tom as if it had been years ago. A lot had changed since then, himself mostly. To the others he might have appeared to be the same old care free, adventure seeking, optimistic Tom Sawyer but he knew this wasn't true. The loss of his best friend and his mentor still weighed heavily on his mind. He had also changed for the better too; thanks to Quatermain he had matured from a reckless boy into a strong American agent. Sure he still loved a good adventure but he was more aware of the dangers they brought with them.  
  
Looking up Tom realized that he had been walking down the alley and was now standing at the waters edge where it ended. Taking a deep breath he leaned on the wooden rail that lined the side of the river. The familiar smells of the Mississippi brought back a flood of memories.  
  
Tom had no idea how long he had been standing there before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he found Mina standing beside him.  
  
"When you didn't come in we thought that something might have happened." She explained.  
  
"Sorry bout that...I was just thinking." Looking over at Mina he saw that she was silently urging him to continue. Over the past few months they had become good friends; the League as a whole had become a lot closer but Mina seemed to be the one that Tom found him self going to when he needed to talk.  
  
"I've spent all of my life on the banks of this river, until I joined the service that is." Tom sighed "I left a lot of things unresolved when I left home, things that I should have taken care of."  
  
"Family?" Mina asked then shook her head "I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask."  
  
"No, it's ok. I need to deal with it any way. My brother and I were barley speaking when I left and..."  
  
"You have a brother?" Mina interrupted, clearly surprised  
  
"Uh, yeah half-brother, he's a couple years younger than me."  
  
"Two of you; I feel for your parents." Mina joked, Tom chuckled lightly  
  
"Yeah well Sid and I are about as different as you can get. He was the one that followed all the rules, never skipped out on school, and did his best to make sure that I got caught and punished for all the mischief that I got into. Poor Aunt Polly, I'll bet that I caused every gray hair on her head." Seeing the confusion in Mina's eyes he elaborated. "My parents died when I was pretty young so my Aunt Polly raised Sid and I."  
  
"And you were that bad to her?" there was a teasing light to Mina's eyes as she said this.  
  
"Well I never honestly meant to be, it's just that swimming, playing hooky, treasure hunting, or being a pirate was so much more exciting than going to school." Mina laughed.  
  
"One would think so." The conversation lulled for a moment before Mina asked Tom the question that she had been wondering since dinner. "So was Skinner correct when he said that you had a girl?"  
  
Tom blushed; he had guessed that this one was coming. He had told Skinner about a lot of things during the weeks that Skinner had spent in the infirmary recovering from his burns that he a gotten when he had saved Tom's life.  
  
"Becky; we've kind of been sweethearts since we were kids. Though the last time I saw her was not a good one. I told her that I was going after the Fantom and she begged me not to. I said that I had to; and I did...the man had just killed Huck and I couldn't live with the fact that he was still out there killing. I think that she understood but...I don't know."  
  
"Does she know that you're still alive?" Tom shook his head.  
  
"Every time I sat down to write her a letter I couldn't do it." Tom hung his head; Mina reached over and lifted his face to look him in the eye.  
  
"I think, perhaps, that it's time for you to go home Agent Sawyer." Tom looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Are you saying that I should leave the League?" asked Tom. The League had become a second family to Tom; the thought of leaving it made him feel queasy.  
  
"Tom Sawyer." Mina's voice held the same reprimanding tone that reminded him of Aunt Polly "You will always be a part of the League." Her voice softened a bit "I was merely suggesting that you should see to your family and friends, who are no doubt worried about you."  
  
"You're right...as usual." Mina smiled.  
  
"Then I shall let the others know that you are planning on leavening us in the morning."  
  
"In the morning?" Mina laughed at the look on Tom's face and started walking back to the hotel.  
  
"I know that you would be no fun to have around when you want to go do something Agent Sawyer. You have no patience." 


	2. Once in a lifetime

Ok here is the next chapter, sorry that it took me so long to get this one up again I had trouble on the ending but thanks to Clez and Gemini I got it up.

Oh and do I really need to tell you all that I don't own the League??

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom stood at the docks as the steamboat prepared to leave Turning around, he smiled at the rest of the League who had come to see him off.  
  
"You sure that you don't want to come?" He had tried to talk them into coming with him but they had all declined saying that he needed this time with his family. Skinner had commented that they would all invade the town later.  
  
"Yes Agent Sawyer we are," Mina smiled. Tom smirked at her and shrugged.  
  
"So I guess this is it for now." The League nodded, each wore a different expression on his or her face, but Tom could tell they were all going to miss him as much as he would them. Walking over Tom offered his hand to the Captain, who shook it firmly.  
  
"My Lady will always have a place for you Agent Sawyer." Nemo gave Tom one of his rare smiles.  
  
"Thank you Nemo." He turned to Dr. Jekyll who was standing beside the captain.  
  
"You will be greatly missed Tom." Jekyll said taking Tom's hand. His head cocked to the side for a moment before he smiled. "Edward even says that it will be too quiet without you." Tom smiled. He had barely let go of the doctor's hand before Skinner grabbed him in a bear hug. Laughing Tom returned it.  
  
"Hurry up and come back Sawyer...it won't be much fun being stuck with them all the time," Skinner joked.  
  
"Oh you mean you aren't going to enjoy bugging them on your own," Tom said as he pulled back from the thief playfully giving him a punch in the arm.  
  
"Naw...though I guess that I can handle things for a while." Tom chuckled before turning to Mina. He found him self at a complete loss as to what to do; he supposed that out of all the League that he was the closest to Mina, so why was he having such a hard time saying goodbye? Finally he offered her his hand. Mina choose to ignore it as she moved over to him; looking up at him for a moment she did something rather out of character for her. She quickly put her arms around him in a hug. Surprised by her actions Tom hesitated a moment before returning the gesture.  
  
"Please be careful Tom," Mina whispered before pulling back. Tom met her gaze, his mischievous eyes completely serious for once.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll do my best to stay out of trouble." Just then the whistle of the steamboat cut through the morning air. "I guess I'd better get on board." Grabbing his bags he headed up the ramp. Coming to stand at the top deck he watched the League still standing on the dock till they faded into the distance.

  
  
Leaning on the rail of the steamboat Tom watched as St. Petersburg slowly came into view. He smiled as he thought of the first person the he was going to find; Becky Thatcher. The last time he had seen her had not been a happy one.  
  
_"Tom!" He turned to see Becky running towards him. She wore a black dress; her hastily pinned up hair was escaping from her bun and falling around her face. She stopped an arms length from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She suddenly threw her arms around Tom,  
  
"Oh Tom! I'm sorry; I'm so, so, sorry!"  
_  
Becky had stayed by his side during the entire funeral, slipping her small hand into his as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Joe had been right there too; he and Becky had been the last ones to leave but Tom found that he hadn't been able to follow them out.  
  
_ Tom stood in front of the freshly turned earth, dimly aware that everyone else had left. Tom couldn't hold it in any longer; the flood of tears that had been held back for days broke loose. Tom dropped to his knees staring at the headstone: Huckleberry Finn, Beloved friend and American Agent. 1875-1899  
Tom jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder and someone knelt beside him. Tom stood up; turning away he hastily wiped away his tears ashamed to be caught with his guard down. The hand reached up and stopped him.  
  
"Tom," Becky said, turning him to face her "he was your best friend; its okay to cry." Tom nodded mutely, the tears starting to fall again. Becky slipped her arms around him, sobbing softly into his shoulder. Tom wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but his grief had slowly been changing into determination. He would see the Fantom brought to justice; he would pay for killing Huck. Becky felt Tom tense; pulling away from him she looked into his eyes. Though still filled with tears they also had a different light to them that she couldn't place.  
  
"Tom..." He put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Becky, promise me that you will wait for me." "Tom I don't under stand what..."  
  
"Just promise me. Please Becky!" He begged staring into her eyes. She gazed back, tears starting to form again.  
  
"I promise Tom. I promise." Silence fell between them; Tom could feel the tension building "You're going after him." It was not a question.  
  
"Yes." Tom couldn't bring him self to look her in the eye as he said this. A small sob escaped from Becky's lips ripping into his already wounded heart. She cradled his face with her hands, forcing him to look at her.  
  
"Please Tom, don't go. He's already killed Huck, I...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"  
  
"You won't Becky," he reached up, brushing the tears from her face. His hand lingered a moment, her soft cheek cupped in his calloused hand. "I'll come back, you'll see. I" he paused "I just can't sit here knowing that man is out there somewhere."  
  
"But why you? There are other agents who could do this!" One look into Tom's eyes and Becky knew the answer. This was personal; the man had taken his best friend and Tom was not going to sit by and let someone else do the job.  
  
"I have to do this Becky." She nodded in defeat Tom leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Leaning up Becky placed a kiss on his lips before turning and running out of the church yard allowing Tom the chance to properly say goodbye to Huck. Tom watched her leave, hand on his lips before turning back to the grave.  
  
"I'd never hear the end of that if you were still here would I?" He knelt down beside the grave again, though the tears didn't come this time. "I'll get him Huck...I promise. I won't let him get away with this."  
_  
"St. Petersburg!" A crewman yelled, jerking Tom out of his thoughts. Looking around he saw that they had just docked. Tom practically ran down the gangway, nearly knocking over on of the dock-hands. Shouting an apology over his shoulder, he set off at a fast pace toward a familiar house.  
  
As he neared the white, picket fence that surrounded the Thatcher house Tom began to feel hesitant.  
  
_"Has she waited...What if she doesn't want to see me?"  
_  
He was just about to turn back when someone came around the corner of the house. It was a young woman in a light blue dress that fit her perfectly; the wind tugged at her golden hair as it fell around her shoulders. Tom's breath caught in his throat; was Becky. She was far more beautiful than he remembered. Looking up she saw him standing by the gate.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked walking toward him. _"She doesn't know who I am!" _he thought. Then he remembered that he was wearing his hat so she couldn't see his face. His heart quickened as she came closer.  
  
"I got him." Tom finally said; Becky froze.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tom moved closer to the fence  
  
"I got him Becky." He raised his hat so she could see his face. His heart froze when she didn't react immediately.  
  
"Tom? ...Tom!" Before he could even blink she had run around the fence and thrown her arms around his neck, knocking his hat off. Tom fiercely retuned the embrace; suddenly spinning her around making her giggle. When they finally pulled apart, Becky had tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Tom I've missed you so much! I was so afraid that you were never coming back...that I'd never see you again." Tom reached up cupping her face in his hands and gentility wiped her tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"Oh Becky, that will never happen." He leaned his forehead against hers "I love you." He whispered. Becky stared at him for a moment, not sure if had really just said that. The look in his eyes told her that he had. Becky smiled, moving her hand to the back of his neck she pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Becky was kissing him! Tom moved his hand to gently caress her cheek assuring himself that she was real; that this was no dream.  
  
Becky's mind was racing, conflicting emotions and questions battled for control, but she pushed them down. They could wait all she cared about now what that he was back, he was safe and he still loved her.  
  
Pulling apart they stared at each other, memorizing every detail of the other's face. Becky brushed the hair aside that had once again fallen in front of Tom's eyes.  
  
"Tom I've missed you so much!" Tom felt a pang of guilt when she said this; he shouldn't have stayed away so long, but as he thought about it he really hadn't wanted to come back. He had had no desire to face the memories or people this place held. Though one look at Becky's face and he knew that he had been wrong.  
  
"I shouldn't have stayed away so long...I'm not going to stay away that long ever again. I promise you that."  
  
His statement caused all the questions in Becky's mind to resurface unable to hold them back any longer they came out in a rush.  
  
"Where...where have you been? What took so long? Why didn't you come back sooner? How..." Tom laughed and put a finger over Becky's lips to stop the flow of questions.  
  
"Whoa, whoa...one at a time." He grinned "Now what was the first one?" "Where have you been?" Becky repeated, returning his smile. Tom let out a breath of air; this was going to be a long answer. They started walking as he tried to think of how to tell her every thing that had happened to him without having to go into much detail.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I've been just about everywhere." Becky raised her eyebrows "Really; after I left her I managed to trail the Fantom to London. After joining with the League we went to Paris, then to Venice, and from there all the way to Mongolia." Becky had no idea what he was talking about but she knew that she would get it in more detail later, she didn't want to interrupt him at this point knowing that if she did he might not ever tell her all of it. "Mongolia is where we finally caught up with the Fantom," Tom smiled humorlessly "I was the one that finally shot him." Becky was confused by the look on his face, after all that was what he had set out to do.  
  
"That's a good thing isn't it Tom? I mean that is why you went after him....to stop him." Tom nodded and turned to face her.  
  
"Yes it is, but it came at a higher price than I had hoped. Yet another of my friends gave their life for mine." Tom hung his head and started walking again; he felt her small hand slip into his.  
  
"I know that's hard to lose someone Tom...but I'm glad that they saved you. I don't know what I would do if you had never come home." Becky continued before he could speak "So after you killed the Fantom where did you go?"  
  
"Well we took Allen's body to Africa to be buried beside his son. And then Nemo said that some of the League had been hiding from the world for too long at that we should see it anew as the century turned. So I've been traveling the world with the League for the past five months or so." Becky stopped walking when he said this. Tom didn't notice till he felt her hand slide out of his. He turned around to face her. "What's wrong Becky?"  
  
"You were just "seeing the world" for the past five months?" Her tone was straight, no emotion showed through.  
  
"Well yes...that and..." Tom didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Becky shoved him in the chest.  
  
"You mean to tell me Tom Sawyer that while I was waiting here wondering if you were even still alive you were out joy riding?!" Tom had not been expecting that reaction and lost his balance landing in the dirt on his rear in front of her.  
  
"No, no! We were doing things other than seeing the world..."  
  
"I'm sure!" Becky turned on her heel and started to walk away. Tom shot forward and caught her arm.  
  
"Please Becky!" Tom bit his lip "You're right...I should have come home sooner...it's just I wasn't sure that I could." Becky glared at him trying to pull her arm out of his grip.  
  
"And just why was that?" Tom sighed, he knew the answer it was just so hard to say it.  
  
"Because, when I went after the man that killed Huck I thought that it would make it better if I could kill him., that things wouldn't hurt as bad knowing that I'd avenged his death but after I shot the Fantom nothing changed and I...I didn't want to come home were all the memories where...I didn't think that I could take it." Becky had quit trying to pull her arm from his grip now, and her face had softened. "I know now that I was wrong to stay away for so long...I...I'm sorry Becky. I was being selfish, I should have thought about..." Becky put a finger to his lips.  
  
"No Tom, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I know now how hard this has been for you; I should have known that coming home would be more difficult than anything else because it means that you really have to say goodbye to Huck." Tom looked down at the ground avoiding her eyes; he started to let his hand slip off her arm but she caught it in her own. There were tears in his eyes when he looked back up at her.  
  
"Will you come with me...to say goodbye I mean."  
  
"Oh Tom, of course I'll come." Tom shifted to his knees and started to stand up, his free hand finding its way to his pants pocket out of habit. He froze though as his hand closed around an object in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it, holding it so that Becky couldn't see it. He smiled; it was his mother's ring. He had stolen it from Aunt Polly's dresser years ago when he had been looking the key to the cabinet she had taken to locking the sweets in and had just kept it with him after he found out who's it had been. He had been gathering his bags his bags together on the steamboat when it had fallen out of a hole in the pocket he had been keeping it in; so he had just slipped it into his pocket, never giving it another thought. He looked back up at Becky who was watching him curiously.  
  
"Say Becky." A cheeky grin crept onto his face "Was you ever engaged?" Becky laughed at the statement remembering the incident from their childhood.  
  
"Only to you Tom Sawyer." Then it hit her as to what he was asking.  
  
"Would you like to be?" Becky's breath caught in her throat  
  
"Tom..." she couldn't say anything else.  
  
"Becky...would you marry me?" the silence that lasted for the next few seconds was the longest time in Tom's entire life. His mind raced afraid that she would say no, telling him that he need to say more but his voice wouldn't come; he stared into her face. A tear slipped down her cheek before she spoke so softly that he almost didn't hear it.  
  
"Yes." Tom let out the breath that he hadn't even realized that he was holding his face lighting up. "Oh Yes!" she said throwing her arms around his neck. Tom stood up holding her tightly to him. Becky had tears running down her cheeks as she held tightly onto Tom not really believing this had just happened. She pulled back a bit from him looking into his eyes; he leaned his forehead ageist hers.  
  
"I love you." He said before leaning in and kissing her. Becky melted into him joy flowing over her as he held her close; she couldn't remember ever feeling as safe or as happy has she did now in Tom's arms. Ending the kiss Tom just held Becky close; suddenly he pulled back.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" He held up the ring, taking her hand Tom slipped it onto her finger; it fit perfectly. Becky gasped.  
  
"Tom...where did you get this? It's...it's beautiful!" Tom took her hands in his  
  
"It was my mothers." Becky looked up at him in shock  
  
"You're giving it to me?" Tom smiled  
  
"I can't think of any one else who I would want to have it." Becky started to say something else but Tom cut her off with another kiss, which she returned. For the first time in nearly a year Tom was truly happy.

* * *

Shout-outs

Clez: thanks a lot for your help... and yeah looks like you, me and Tom have the patience thing in common.

Duce-Gemini: yeah yeah I know more romance, but the action is comming I promise.

Raven-Slivers: Glad you like! There shall be a lot more on the way

LotRseer3350: Don't worry I will bring the League to St. Petersburg just not quite yet.

thanks to all for the reviews!!! Keep them comming!!!


End file.
